The invention relates to a convertible car seat that can take on various configurations, as well as a vehicle that includes such a seat and a method for transforming the seat.
Vehicle seats are already known that can take on various configurations, for instance, going from a configuration that allows them to be used as seats, to retracted configurations that increase the length of the rear boot.
One of the problems to be solved when designing these seats is to simplify the change from one configuration to the next for the future user.
Moreover, it is desirable for a single seat to be able to assume various configurations, in order to be able to be used for different functions inside the vehicle's passenger compartment. Particularly in the case of minivan-type vehicles, it is important to be able to modulate the interior space to adapt for example to the number of passengers or the type of objects that need to be transported.